parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CottonBeltSD40T's TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some of CottonBeltSD40T's TUGS Parody Casts. Casts TUGS/Thomas *Ten Cents as Thomas *Sunshine as Percy *Big Mac as Henry *Top Hat as Spencer *Warrior as Gordon *OJ as Edward *Hercules as Murdoch *Grampus as Toby *Captain Starr as Sir Topham Hatt *Captain Zero as The Angry Policeman *Zorran as Diesel *Zug as Splatter *Zip as Dodge *Zebedee as Arry *Cabot as Bert *Zak as Diesel 10 *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Sally Seaplane as Molly *and more TUGS/Sonic *Ten Cents as Sonic *Lillie Lightship as Sally *Sally Sunshine as Bunnie *George as Antonie *Theodore as Rotor *Sunshine as Tails *Hercules as Uncle Chuck *and many others! TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse *Ten Cents as Ten Cents *Top Hat as Big Stack *OJ as Otis *Big Mac as Warrior *and more TUGS/Garfield *Warrior as Garfield *Captain Star as Jon Arbuckle *Big Mac as Odie *and more TUGS/Scooby Doo *Ten Cents as Scooby Doo *Sunshine as Shaggy Rogers *and more TUGS/Alvin and The Chipmunks *Ten Cents as Alvin *Sunshine as Theodore *Lillie Lightship as Brittany *and more TUGS/Horrid Henry *Zorran as Horrid Henry *Ten Cents as Perfect Peter *and more TUGS/Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Ten Cents as Noddy *Grampus as Big Ears *Lillie Lightship as Tessie Bear *and more TUGS/Magic Roundabout *Ten Cents as Dougal the Dog *Lillie Lightship as Florence *and more TUGS/An American Tail *Didi Pickles as Mama Mousekewitz *Stu Pickles as Papa Mousekewitz *Talullah as Tanya Mousekewitz *Tommy as Fievel Mousekewitz *OJ as Henri *Zak as Warren T. Rat *Bowser Jr as Digit *Hank as Moe *Ten Cents as Tony Toponi *Lillie Lightship as Bridget *Officer Dibble as Honest John *Carla as Gussie Mausheimer *Big Mac as Tiger *George as Jimmy *Puffa as The Happy Train *Little Toot as Tugs the Boat TUGS/An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Didi Pickles as Mama Mousekewitz *Stu Pickles as Papa Mousekewitz *Talullah as Tanya Mousekewitz *Tommy as Fievel Mousekewitz *Big Mac as Tiger *George as Jimmy *Puffa as The Happy Train *Little Toot as Tugs the Boat TUGS/Fievel's American Tails *Didi Pickles as Mama Mousekewitz *Stu Pickles as Papa Mousekewitz *Talullah as Tanya Mousekewitz *Tommy as Fievel Mousekewitz *Big Mac as Tiger *George as Jimmy *Puffa as The Happy Train *Little Toot as Tugs the Boat TUGS/Young Ones *Ten Cents as Rick *Big Mac as Neil *Warrior as Mike *OJ as Bambi TUGS/The Simpsons *Ten Cents as Homer Simpson *Lillie Lightship as Marge Simpson *and more TUGS/Sooty *Ten Cents as Sooty *Lillie Lightship as Soo *and more TUGS/Bodger and Badger *Ten Cents as Bodger *Sunshine as Badger TUGS/Mario *Ten Cents as Mario *OJ as Luigi *Sunshine as Yoshi *Emily the Tugboat as Birdo *Lillie Lightship as Princess Peach *Sally Seaplane as Princess Daisy *Zebedee as Bowser Koopa *Hercules as Donkey Kong *George as Wario *Top Hat as Waluigi *and more TUGS/Pokemon (Tugboatmon) *Ten Cents as Ash *Warrior as Brock *Grampus as Tracy *Lillie Lightship as May *Sunshine as Max *and more TUGS/Biker Mice From Mars (Biker Star Tugs From Mars) *Ten Cents as Lazlo *Sunshine as Clam *Zorran as Edward *Grampus as Samson *Top Hat as Scoutmaster Lumpus *Lillie Lightship as Jane Doe *and more TUGS/Avenger Penguins (Avenger Star Tugs) *Ten Cents as Throttle *Sunshine as Vinnie *OJ as Modo *Lillie Lightship as Charlie *Zorran as Lawrence Limburger *Zebedee as Dr. Karbunkle *Cabot as Greasepit *and more TUGS/Wind in the Willows (Willows of Bigg City) *Ten Cents as Mole (Mole's voice suits Thomas the Tank Engine) *OJ as Ratty *Top Hat as Toad (James and Toad are both vain) *Warrior as Badger *Sushine as Billy Rabbit *George as Ernest *Lillie Lightship as Georgina *Grampus as Auberon Mole *Big Mac as Thomas *Zak as The Jailer *Emily the Tugboat as The Jailer's Daughter *Zorran as The Chief Weasel *and more TUGS/Henry's Cat *Ten Cents as Henry's Cat *and more TUGS/Budgie the Little Helicopter *Ten Cents as Budgie *Lillie Lightship as Pippa *Warrior as Chuck *Grampus as Lionel *and more TUGS/Wacky Races *Ten Cents as Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Hercules as Peter Perfect *Warrior as Rufus Ruffcut *Sunshine as Sawtooth *OJ as Professor Pat Pending *Lillie Lightship as Penelope Pitstop *and more TUGS/Dangermouse *Ten Cents as Danger Mouse *Sunshine as Penfold *and more TUGS/Count Duckula *Ten Cents as Count Duckula *Lillie Lightship as Nanny *Warrior as Igor *OJ as Sviatoslav *Big Mac as Dimitri *Zorran as Dr. Von Goosewing *and more TUGS/Codename: Kids Next Door *Ten Cents as Numbuh 1 *Lillie Lightship as Numbuh 362 *and more TUGS/Blackadder *Sunshine as Baldrick *and more Category:CottonBeltSD40T